


Tattoos

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [50]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Tattoos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: we should get tattoos</p><p>laf: what the fuck did you two do while you were fucking that you thought of that</p><p>johnn: you really don't need to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to loonalxvegood on tumblr for giving me this idea!! I hope I did it justice??

**more like HUNKules** : goodbye cruel world it's been fun  
  
**laf** : whAT  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOT REALLY  
  
**laf** : WHATS WRONG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JOHN IS WEARING ONE OF MY FANCY SHIRTS AND IT GOES DOWN TO HIS MID THIGH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND I LOVE HIM SM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST THAT IT'S HUMMING  
  
**johnn** : are you okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : N O??  
  
**johnn** : it's not even that cute I don't understand  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY WELL FALSE AND RUDE AND ALSO F A L S E  
  
**little lion** : I'm genuinely concerned  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mE TOO  
  
**johnn** : just curious  
  
**johnn** : on a scale of 1-10 how hard are you resisting the urge to make out with me rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk somewhere in the high 200's  
  
**johnn** : dear god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : come over here I can't feel my legs  
  
**johnn** : whY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THATS NOT NECESSARILY WHERE MY BLOOD IS GOING RN JOHN  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : we go grocery shopping one time and you do this  
  
**johnn** : we're going to be doing a lot more than just this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : put nice flowers on my grave  
  
**little lion** : are lavenders okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah those are fisajdhf;ajdshf  
  
**little lion** : there he go  
  
**laf** : rip  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we should get tattoos  
  
**laf** : what the fuck did you two do while you were fucking that you thought of that  
  
**johnn** : you really don't need to know  
  
**laf** : okay well anyway you need to come downstairs and help with the groceries before we have that conversation  
  
**johnn** : tbh if I could stand rn it'd be a miracle  
  
**little lion** : I understand the feel  
  
**johnn** : tbh I don't hate it???  
  
**little lion** : yeah I know it's nice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you two are embarrassing  
  
**little lion** : I honestly don't think it's our fault??  
  
**johnn** : tbh???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming down the stairs now  
  
**little lion** : okay you should be able to get like the rest of the bags there aren't that many  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**little lion** : oH you are shirtless  
  
**little lion** : jesus christ you look like someone beat you  
  
**johnn** : his shoulders are very broad and I needed something to grip  
  
**little lion** : jfc  
  
**johnn** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : before I come in does anyone want string cheese  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex is carrying john into the living room and then helping me change the sheets so give us a minute  
  
**laf** : alex terrifies me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : bc he does not take care of himself like,,,ever and he also is not strong in a muscle sense no offense to him I love him sm  
  
**laf** : but then when it comes to us he just  
  
**laf** : becomes the complete opposite of that  
  
**little lion** : I can only lift john tho  
  
**laf** : you couldn't lift a stack of binders two weeks ago  
  
**little lion** : tHERE WERE A LOT OF THEM  
  
**laf** : THERE WERE FOUR OF THEM  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**laf** : HA  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : wait did you put the shirt back on after you had sex  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**laf** : but you still have the shirt on  
  
**johnn** : I know  
  
**laf** : oh shit  
  
**johnn** : ;^))))  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay but seriously  
  
**johnn** : tattoos  
  
**laf** : of what tho  
  
**johnn** : rings!!  
  
**laf** : like olympic rings or like hand rings  
  
**johnn** : why would we get olympic rings  
  
**laf** : it was a pOINT OF REFERENCE  
  
**johnn** : okay well aNYWAY I meant like hand rings  
  
**johnn** : engaGEMENT RINGS  
  
**laf** : why wouldn't we just buy actual engagement rings  
  
**johnn** : bc we can't get legally married???  
  
**laf** : ???????????  
  
**laf** : I mean I guess it makes sense but like????????  
  
**john:** just go with it  
  
**little lion** : but true tho bc if one of us gets murdered and they think that we're married  
  
**little lion** : how would they identify us  
  
**johnn** : that's not how it works and also I'd be more concerned as to the fact that one of us was dead???  
  
**little lion** : not if you're the dead one  
  
**johnn** : you're scaring me and your heart rate is picking up very quickly are you okay  
  
**little lion** : no I just scared myself  
  
**laf** : we're here  
  
**little lion** : I know  
  
**little lion** : anyway I'm for the tattoos  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**johnn** : I pitched the idea  
  
**laf** : I'll do it  
  
**johnn** : yAY!!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : when are we going  
  
**laf** : tomorrow  
  
**laf** : I would say today but I'm half asleep and after I wake up I'm not leaving the house  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**little lion** : I'm actually really awake rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same??  
  
**little lion** : I would say that we can go to the living room and leave them to sleep but john is currently is holding me so tight I think he might actually kill me if I get up  
  
**johnn** : I will  
  
**little lion** : thanks  
  
**johnn** : I'll probably let go after I fell asleep tho  
  
**little lion** : you won't  
  
**johnn** : how do you know that  
  
**laf** : you never do dear  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**johnn** : WOW OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : TATTOOS  
  
**laf** : tbh tho I'm really sweaty  
  
**johnn** : are you sure you want to do this  
  
**laf** : yeS  
  
**johnn** : bc if you don't want to do it then you don't have to  
  
**laf** : I do I'm just vERY NERVOUS  
  
**johnn** : we'LL BE THERE THE WHOLE TIME  
  
**laf** : YES I KNOW  
  
**laf** : I DONT THINK I HAVE THAT HIGH OF A PAIN TOLERANCE THO  
  
**little lion** : hate to ruin this moment  beween you two but literally,,,,,,,,,,you wear heels all the time and never complain  
  
**laf** : that's different those aren't needles  
  
**little lion** : some of the heels on them are thin enough to be needles  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : it scares me  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : if I die you get everything I own  
  
**cinnamon roll** : ????????????????  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : is alex giggling rn  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : could I be any more afraid of him  
  
**laf** : I really don't know  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the person doing his tattoo is also laughing bc he's laughing and I honestly wish I was dead bc look at him  
  
**johnn** : he's talking to them about their two sons why is he like this  
  
**laf** : the tattoo looks v pretty tho  
  
**johnn** : tRUE IM V EXCITED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY TURN PRAY FOR ME PLZ  
  
**laf** : in the name of the father  
  
**johnn** : and of the son  
  
**little lion** : and of the holy spirit  
  
**laf** : amen  
  
**johnn** : amen  
  
**little lion** : amen  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : whaT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I LIKE THIS  
  
**laf** : IDK LIKE YOU'RE JUST REALLY NICE ITS CUTE  
  
**little lion** : ?????  
  
**laf** : ????????  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : update: their name is dolley and their entire hand is almost smaller than hercules' finger  
  
**johnn** : they're really nice tho  
  
**little lion** : I know!!  
  
**little lion** : they apparently know jmads  
  
**johnn** : they know hercules  
  
**johnn** : they said their girlfriend bought a dress the other day???  
  
**little lion** : holy shit wait  
  
**little lion** : IS THEIR GIRLFRIEND FANCY DRESS GIRL  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**johnn** : HER NAME IS MARTHA  
  
**little lion** : MARTHA WAYLES YES I KNOW  
  
**little lion** : YOU DONT FORGET SOMEONE THAT TERRIFYING  
  
**laf** : HOW IS SHE TERRIFYING  
  
**little lion** : IN THE SAME WAY THAT YOU'RE TERRIFYING  
  
**little lion** : BOTH OF YOU ARE LIKE INHUMANLY BEAUTIFUL  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : IM VERY SWEATY  
  
**laf** : SAME TBH??  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THAT WASNT THAT BAD  
  
**little lion** : the temptation to take this plastic thingy off is a lot tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : true  
  
**laf** : MY TURN PLEASE HELP ME  
  
**little lion** : GOOD LUCK  
  
**laf** : AH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : laf is lookin rough  
  
**johnn** : like about to pass out rough  
  
**little lion** : oh no  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god oh god oh god oh god  
  
**johnn** : I am about to Braid  
  
**little lion** : idk how they find you braiding their hair calming but go for it  
  
**johnn** : you are the exact same way??  
  
**little lion** : yeah I know but you put really little braids in their hair that take them forever to get out  
  
**johnn** : they have more hair than you  
  
**little lion** : true  
  
**johnn** : gotta go  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I am never doing that again  
  
**little lion** : I'd do it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same??  
  
**laf** : I love all of you a lot but if you're ever like "let's get more group tattoos" I'm divorcing all of you  
  
**little lion** : got it  
  
**laf** : I'm dead serious  
  
**little lion** : judging by the fact that you just got matching ring tattoos with us I don't think you plan on divorcing us any time soon  
  
**laf** : aBsolutely rude  
  
**little lion** : love you tho  
  
**laf** : love you too  
  
**laf** : the fact that I got a tattoo bc of it should prove that enough  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : THESE ARE GONNA LOOK SO RAD  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**laf** : all lowercase for the pain I suffered  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
**johnn** : sorry laf  
  
**laf** : no but in all honesty it does look pretty  
  
**johnn** : I'm crying  
  
**laf** : why  
  
**johnn** : we all got matching tattoos???? we're so goals rn????  
  
**little lion** : tbh john we've been goals  
  
**johnn** : fucK TRUE TRUE TRUE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : accepting the fact that we're goals is like,,,,,,becoming the king of something  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : nvm I lived  
  
**cinnamon roll** : ???????????????????????????????????????????

**Author's Note:**

> reference picture for the tattoos they got are [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/13/ae/bd/13aebda6c8949a9acafd09218c608623.jpg)
> 
> also !!!! read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7817944/chapters/17842840) bc I lov it and the person who wrote it is top notch !!!!
> 
> aLSO !!part 50!! we've come so far I'm emo!!


End file.
